


You're Going to Need Some Time Off

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harley goes into labor and the doctor can't make it, J is left with three of his female henchmen to help Harley deliver the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going to Need Some Time Off

Mr.J dreaded having to see this day. The days leading up to the due date was filled with anxiety and mixed feelings. Did he even want the kid? Was he supposed to fully adult now? He really didn't have a clue on how he'd react but there was no time for pondering over it at the moment.

“Puddin! I need to p-push n-nooooww!!” Harley screamed at him. He hated seeing his princess in pain, but he wasn't a doctor. Ugh, mental note made to kill the man who said he'd look out for her. Where was he now? Busy helping some other patient?! Who is more important than the _Harley_ _Quinn_.

He approached her bed, and called in his three best girl henchmen, not wanting anyone else to see her like this. Since Harley had gotten pregnant he figured he'd need to hire some girls to keep her company, before and after the baby. They had seemed to grow quite close.

“Ladies, please hold her legs and you, go get the medical kit we have for this.” They take to the position while the other goes to get the kit.

He looks her over, she's all sweaty, and had been in pain for about 5 hours now. It had happened out of nowhere, she wasn't supposed to be due until two days from now.

They are talking to her and making her giggle, even as she screams in between from the contractions and pressure.

The third girl, Carmela, gets between her legs. “Alright Harls, we've been over this so many times. You've got this. Just gonna inhale as much as you can, and then on your exhale you're gonna push until I go from the to zero. Ready?”

She nods and smiles at all the girls, her head turning to find J’s lips and giving it a quick kiss. “C'mon doll face.” He says squeezing her hand lightly, supportively.

She breathes in then on her exhales starts to push. She's not feeling too good and it's being vocalized quite well. The other flinch at the pain resounding through the room from her screams and curses. It takes her around 40 minutes to birth the baby and then Carmela sets it on Harley's chest. “It's a girl.”

Both Harley and Joker look it over. Smiles spread across their faces.

“Thank you ladies, please leave us be for a few minutes then I will call for you to come back so we can finish up and you all can see the baby.” Harley says softly, glancing up at the three. They smile and nod, exiting the room as they pull the door close.

“She's beautiful J.” Harley says, looking at her new bundle of joy. He looks at the baby, not a ounce of jealousy in him. She was just so pure and so innocent, and they made her. It was still surreal to him. He chuckled.

“Harley, who would you save, if it came down to it? Me, or the baby?”

She furrows her brow, “both of you.”

He shakes his head and scoops the baby off her chest into his arms. No no, you can only choose me,” he then holds up the baby, “or her?”

She tenses in bed, he wouldn't, would he? “I- I don't know, I would try and save our child first, b-but then I would come right back for you.” She starts to cry, not wanting to be put in this situation after all she had been through.

He walks over to the bed and sits, rocking the baby. “I wasn't trying to upset you Harls, just seeing if you were going to be honest with me. You've wanted this so badly, and I knew you'd choose the baby over me, but I needed to hear that. Promise to always care for her, even when sometimes I lose it and want nothing to do with her. Okay?”

Harley nods and pulls him backwards by the shirt. He leans back on the bed, one arm around Harley and the other holding his child. “I love you Mr.J, I will always try and save the both of you. I live for you and I now live for her as well.”

He smiles at her, “I know you do, I'm going to do my best to keep things as normal as they have been, no changing his because we have a baby on my part, but you will need to start taking some time off to care for yourself and the baby, and that was an order.”

She mock pouts, “so no more stealing stuffs?”

He laughs, “not on your part for the mean time, but by request, I'll get my two princesses anything they want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good!? I tried to make it more canon Joker but he's so damn dark!! I couldn't do it! Hopefully this was alright haha. Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr! 


End file.
